Fly fishing is a popular American pastime and the associated typing of fishing flies has risen to the level of an art. Tying flies requires a variety of materials and tools. Perhaps the most essential of them is the fly tyer's vise, exemplified by Gautam, Nov. 13, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,636, and Doiron, Mar. 30, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,065. While the invention of the fly tyer's vise greatly simplified tying flies, fly tying vises are generally cumbersome and require a stable, table top-like structure to which the vise can grip. Such structures are often not readily available on fishing trips when many fisherman prefer to tie flies. The subject invention allows fishermen to use a fly tyer's vise in the convenience of a boat or car with easy access to all necessary equipment and unrestricted use of both hands. Attaching a fly tyer's vise to a steering wheel without the EZ Clip is difficult due to the dimensions of the standard vise and the incompatibility between the flat vise grip surfaces and the rounded or contoured edges of a steering wheel.
A variety of inventions intended for attachment to steering wheels are known in prior art:
1) Sweder, Apr. 17, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,130, discloses a make-up compact for mounting on a steering wheel. This device incorporates Velcro fasteners with a resilient, U-shaped spring clip as a means of attachment; PA1 2) White, Feb. 23, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,607, features a clipboard for attachment to an automobile steering wheel. The clipboard is affixed to a steering wheel with a flexible hook and Velcro attachment strap; PA1 3) R. W. Thompson, Jan. 31, 1956, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,642, reveals a metal frame map holder attached to the center of a steering wheel with integrated hooks and springs; PA1 4) V. A. Burrows, Jun. 7, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,138, introduced a coin holder secured to a steering wheel by tightening a bolt through the U-shaped base of the device; PA1 5) W. G. Hollingsworth, Jun. 1, 1937, U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,246, offers a smoker's receptacle, employing a metal ring with flanges and screws for steering wheel attachment; PA1 6) P. M. Manion, Dec. 8, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,747, presents a map retaining and displaying device for an automobile steering wheel. The device is secured by a spring clamp and bolt with a wing-nut; PA1 7) A. E. Seinecke, Jun. 22, 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,572, discloses a steering wheel-mounted holder for pipes, cigars, or other objects. The holder is fixed to the steering wheel by way of a metal bracket and screws. The bracket is intended to be installed permanently, while the actual holder can be removed; and PA1 8) A. S. Wells, Feb. 26, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,102, presents a match receptacle designed for attachment to a steering wheel by way of a clamp and bolt apparatus.
While the above mentioned devices are well-suited for their intended use, none disclose a removable clip for quickly and firmly attaching a fly tyer's vise to a steering wheel or other structure with similar dimensions. The EZ Clip is inexpensive, portable, effective, and easy to use.